


Calling me to come home again

by Peresvet



Category: Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peresvet/pseuds/Peresvet
Summary: Рождество на Бейкер-стрит в этом году проходит без Шерлока. А Шерлок... Про нормальных людей в таких случаях говорят, что они скучают по дому.Таймлайн: вскоре после печально известного прыжка с крыши.В качестве названия использована строчка из песни Blackmore's Night – "Home Again".Было написано для Шерлок-календаря в дайри-сообществе. х)





	Calling me to come home again

– Они готовятся к празднику, если тебе интересно.

– Мне не интересно.

– Миссис Хадсон сорок минут выбирала охлажденную утиную тушку в супермаркете. 

– Как всегда педантична в мелочах. 

– Потом она вернулась домой и попыталась навести порядок...

– Кажется, люди занимаются этим перед "особыми днями". 

– ...но внезапно нашла на шкафу коробку со старыми снимками. 

– Внезапно? Уволь – для этого ей пришлось поставить табурет на тумбу и взобраться на него, тревожа бедро. 

– Возможно, что-то привлекло ее внимание.

– Невозможно. Это сентиментальные человеческие отмазки, Майкрофт. "Меня повлекло", "что-то потянуло", "оно нахлынуло" – пассивные глагольные формы, заметь. Людям не нравится отвечать за свои побуждения.

Сантименты, сантименты, сантименты. Почему он вообще это выслушивает? Из динамиков звучит смешок, и Майкрофт говорит – совершенно непонятно, зачем ему этот разговор: 

– А сейчас она допекает утку в сладком соусе и украшает дом безвкусными   
раритетными гирляндами. 

– В прошлый раз, когда она пыталась их включить, розетку коротнуло. 

– Если это случится, пожарная бригада приедет через две минуты. Мы установили дополнительные датчики.

Хорошо. Но разговор – с какой стати он все еще тратит на это время? Шерлок ерзает на старом диване, с которого и так сползает темная потертая кожа, изрезанная ножом. Хозяин гостиницы предупреждал, что номер не сдается и что в нем собрана самая негодная мебель, но привередничать не приходилось – какая разница, где провести ночь, если, к тому же, занят делом? 

В динамиках подозрительно шуршит, а потом на грани слышимости раздается стук и хруст. 

– Майкрофт. 

– М-м? – Мычание вместо приличного ответа в лучших традициях выпускников ораторских курсов колледжа усугубляет подозрения, и Шерлок запрокидывает голову и хмыкает в потолок: 

– Ты что, ешь конфеты? 

– Съел одну. 

– Я слышу, как ты шуршишь. 

– Это Антея. 

– Это самое глупое оправдание, какое я когда-либо слышал. 

– Антея? 

– Да, мистер Холмс. Добрый вечер, второй мистер Холмс. – Женский голос, и правда, принадлежит Антее. С каких это пор Майкрофт угощает подчиненных сладостями? Уж точно не в честь Рождества. – Это небольшая премия за то, что я согласилась задержаться до десяти. 

– Британские чиновники теперь получают премии сластями? Надеюсь, не в красных чулках. 

Шерлок прикрывает глаза. Он прекрасно видит и вежливую улыбку Антеи, которая, разумеется, не прикоснулась к конфетам, и плутоватую ухмылку брата. Несомненно, это он сейчас дожевывает свое праздничное вознаграждение. 

– Минуту назад пришли Грег и Молли, – выдержав паузу, продолжает Майкрофт. – Молли, кажется, принесла пудинг...

– Наверняка переслащенный. 

– ...а Грег... 

– Коньяк или виски. 

– Коньяк. 

– Предсказуемо. 

Некоторое время они молчат. Из динамиков льется размеренное дыхание. Шерлок представляет, как Майкрофт смотрит в экран ноутбука, на котором сверкает ужасными гирляндами гостиная на Бейкер-стрит. На пустом отполированном столе – скомканные обертки от конфет. Восемь из десяти, что галстук у Майкрофта распущен: судя по недавнему тону, он в одном из своих моментов благодушного настроения. Может, поэтому он и решил поиграть в Санту-почтальона. 

– Миссис Хадсон то и дело смотрит на часы. 

– Наверное, ждет, когда испечется индейка. 

– Утка, Шерлок. Не думаю. 

Что ж, довольно. Шерлок встряхивает головой, выныривая из   
министерского полутемного кабинета, едва заметно пахнущего молочным шоколадом. Он вдруг понимает, что динамик хрипит, и фильтровать это не получается. Шерлок хмурится в полуголую стену в ошметках зеленых обоев. 

– Сообщишь что-то важное, или это звонок ради нелепых сантиментов? – по-деловому отрывисто осведомляется он. Мысли, до этого словно застывшие, начинают разгоняться, становится отчетливее сквозняк из окна с рассохшейся рамой, и Шерлок передергивает плечами. Надо включить фильтр на холод. 

– Не прикидывайся, что тебе не интересно, Шерлок. 

– Мне не интересно. 

– Но ты не бросил трубку. 

– Я занят, Майкрофт. 

– Но ты вряд ли забыл, как сбрасывать вызов. И хотя тебе не интересно, все-таки скажу – Джон только что пришел. 

– Наверняка в дурацком свитере, – бурчит Шерлок, закатывая глаза от нетерпения. Почему ему не дадут нормально поработать?! – С какими-нибудь пошлыми оленями или санями. 

– Хм, это, кажется, снежинки. 

– Не лучше. – Шерлок сопит некоторое время, раздраженно постукивая пальцами по коленке. Ну и что он молчит?! Раз уж отрывает от дела... Но вместо голоса в динамиках раздается очередное шуршание и нарочито отчетливый хруст. Издевается. Шерлок терпит ровно две минуты и в конце концов не выдерживает: – Ну, и что там дальше? Они уже подпоили Джона и усадили есть дурацкую индейку? 

– Утку, – флегматично поправляет Майкрофт. – Миссис Хадсон только вытащила ее из духовки – попыталась, говоря точнее. Доктор Уотсон помогает ей опустить ладонь под воду. 

– О-о, да чему там можно помогать! Эта женщина держала в этих ладонях наркопритон! Она в состоянии справиться с ожогом! 

– Доктор Уотсон, предположу, всегда демонстрировал склонность к несколько мнительной опеке, – замечает Майкрофт как бы между делом, и Шерлоку тут же вспоминается, как Джон приставал к нему самому со всякими мелочами. Выпей таблетку, Шерлок, выпей чай, дай я обработаю твою царапину, чья это кровь на твоем плаще... Нелепость. Он не более беспомощен, чем миссис Хадсон. Почему Джон вечно вокруг них прыгает? – Но я не солгу, если скажу, что иногда это качество приходилось очень кстати. Верно, Шерлок? 

– Джон – хороший врач. Ты говорил, недавно он получил повышение.

– Отбоя нет от пациентов. 

– Но свои свитера все еще носит. 

– Все мы – рабы своих привычек, – вздыхает Майкрофт и, не таясь, разворачивает еще одну конфету. – Миссис Хадсон в порядке. Они поднимают первый тост. 

– За счастье, любовь и прочую эфемерную чушь. 

– Не думаю. 

На том конце повисает пауза, и Шерлок невольно напрягается. Холод из окна неприятно лижет шею, запуская мурашки. Шерлок, не отрывая телефон от уха, встает захлопнуть шторы плотнее. Изморозь покрыла стекло полностью, снаружи подвывает ветер, гоняя в теплых пятнах света коричневую листву вперемешку с хлопьями снега. Шерлок захлопывает   
шторы. 

– И что это значит? – недовольно торопит он. – Что значит "не думаю"? 

– Они пьют, не чокаясь, Шерлок. Думаю, первый тост – за тебя. 

Шерлок поворачивается к окну спиной. Нашаривает на стене выключатель и щелкает. Под потолком вспыхивает люстра – две лампы из пяти. Выходит сумрачно и тоскливо... Но какое это имеет значение? Шерлок неторопливо возвращается к дивану, падает на него – скрип и стон – и закидывает на подлокотник ноги. 

– Надеюсь, Молли держит лицо, – подумав, нейтрально говорит он. 

– Да, – после паузы отвечает Майкрофт. – Ты не ошибся, когда выбрал ее. 

– Я знаю. 

Секунда, три, четыре – не дождавшись продолжения, Майкрофт коротко желает: 

– Счастливого Рождества, Шерлок. 

– Счастливого. 

– Будет замечательно, если ты позвонишь мамуле. 

– Сам позвони. Я, вообще-то, на важном секретном задании, если ты забыл, – ерничает Шерлок и сбрасывает вызов. 

Через полчаса в комнату стучатся: приходит хозяин гостиницы и, скрипя согласными и сутуля спину, предлагает гостю праздничный ужин и чашку пунша. 

– Что на ужин? – без особого интереса спрашивает Шерлок, походя отмечая хлебную крошку на ворсе брюк, блестящий обод кольца и обветренные   
руки – явно от работы на свежем воздухе без перчаток. 

– Утка, мистер, – улыбается хозяин широким ртом. – В сладком соусе. 

Мгновение Шерлок раздумывает, а потом быстро кивает: 

– Давайте. Спасибо. 

– Могу принести вам гирлянды, если желаете. А то как-то у вас тут нерадостно... 

А может быть иначе? Шерлок молча мотает головой, и хозяин понятливо вздыхает. Гирлянда – такой же бессмысленный атрибут праздника, как все эти тосты, утки, коробки в яркой бумаге и елочные шарики. И ему все равно не до того – у него есть дело. 

И если он закончит как можно скорее, то, вероятно, на Бейкер-стрит больше не будут поднимать за него бокалы, не чокаясь.


End file.
